


Thankful for You

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [11]
Category: Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bakery!AU, Christmas, Kelliver, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is having a rough day at his bakery... Until Oli happens to know exactly what to do to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for You

Kellin grabs yet another bowl and starts pouring in the ingredients again - there's been an unexpected surge of customers at his bakery today and he's working as fast as he possibly can to produce as many gingerbread cupcakes, cookies, and cakes as they are demanding. It's always more busy during the holidays, but never has it been like this. He has Oli working on baking the hot chocolate swirls that seemed to be such a big hit, and he would've liked to have put Elliott to good use, but he's too busy working the register that it would be practically impossible to find any spare moment he had to get him back there. He spills in two cups of sugar and then looks over to see if Oli is using the spoon he needs.

"Hey, can you hand me that?" he asks, pointing to the utensil that's sitting to his right.

"No," he says as she grabs it and then uses it to stir what's in his bowl. "It's mine now, go find something else to use to stir," he says with a smirk and Kellin grunts underneath his breath - he's not in the mood for games - he has to get this mixture of cupcakes done and put into the oven because they take forever to cool - and then he still has to frost them… He opens several drawers and rummages until he finds something remotely similar that's still clean and snatches it, returning to his bowl and using it.

Oli may have been his boyfriend, but that's not going to prevent Kellin from getting downright pissed at him if he won't hand him what he asks for today.

"Oh, come on, cheer up," Oli says once he notices Kellin's sour mood, "It's fun, isn't it? The whole cooking thing and having all these customers? You've come a long way since I first met you, you know."  
He was right - the first time they had ever met Kellin was still in that small shop in downtown LA, working with only Jenna and Elliott - Jenna had since left to pursue another career - deciding that baking just wasn't her thing. Now he has Oli, Elliott, and three other employees, not to mention the fact a shop that's twice the size of what he had started out in. He knows he should be grateful, he is, but today he's having a hard time keeping up and that always made him frustrated.

"I know, but I still don't like having to catch up like this," he replies, grabbing two muffin tins and lining them with Christmas cupcake liners. "It's stressful."

"Then why don't you take a break? Let's close up shop for a couple of hours-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he exclaims, grabbing the bowl and now pouring in batter, "That's money wasted when we do that! No way in hell. Especially with Christmas coming up, I'm going to need every extra dollar I can get so that I can afford all I want to buy this year."

"Does that mean you're still considering getting me what I asked for?" Oli says, smile playing on his lips. Kellin rolls his eyes and can't help the subtle blush that appears on his cheeks. Oli had been asking him to buy some sort of lingerie for months now, and during the month of November had decided to make it the only thing he would tell him he wanted for Christmas. Kellin had given it some thought - and decided he would get some to wear for him, and yes, it was expensive to say the least. He has his eyes on a pretty blue set from Victoria's Secret, which he would buy once he had the time to go to the store.

Lately he hasn't had much time to do anything but work and sleep, and it was becoming a bit of a problem.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we could use the extra cash, and you know that, Oli." He puts the trays in the oven and sets the timer on twenty minutes, rushing to the sink to wash the dishes. 

"I know," he says as he walks up behind Kellin, pushing himself against his back. "What about a two minute break?" he whispers into his ear, sending chills down his spine even though Oli's body is warm. "That's all we need…"

"I've got to start the gingerbread cookies," Kellin mumbles, hands losing coordination - he's finding it hard to wash the dishes now that Oli's hand is sneaking around his waist, teasing right above the waistband of his jeans…

"They can wait a minute," he whispers into his neck now, unbuttoning Kellin's jeans. Kellin gasps, grabbing the counter top now and closing his eyes in pleasure as Oli starts squeezing his cock. Currents of warmth surge through his veins and he lets a moan escape his lips; Oli's heavy breathing in his ear.

"Oh, fuck," he gasps, biting his lip now because he doesn't want anyone to hear. He can get loud sometimes and he'd rather not here.

"Feel good, baby?" Oli asks, hand sliding into his boxers now, making skin on skin contact and causing Kellin to actually cry out now.

"Yes," he moans, jerking his hips forward involuntarily. "Yes, oh God, fuck me, please… Right here…"

"Your wish is my command," he replies cockily. It doesn't take long and Oli's jeans are down too, Kellin bent over the counter and he's prepping him with fingers - but he doesn't need much of it. He's begging and whining for Oli, so he cuts it out and replaces fingers with his cock, Kellin arching his back in ecstasy.

"Yes, oh fuck," he moans, pushing his hips back into Oli, hand on his own cock now. 

"God damn, you look good like this," Oli mumbles from behind him. Kellin's too intoxicated with pleasure to understand what he's saying, though. His hand moves faster on himself, he's so close now he can feel his orgasm coming…

"I'm close, Oli," is all he's able to stutter out before he's trembling underneath him, cumming on his hand on the floor, moaning words that Oli can't even understand they're so jumbled. 

Oli's release is soon after, squeezing Kellin's hips tightly as he does, leaning down to bite his neck so he doesn't moan aloud. 

Kellin is still shaking and dazed minutes after they finish, so overwhelmed with lust that he can barely think straight. They clean the kitchen until it's satisfactorily sanitary again, and after that he finally feels clear headed. And admittedly, less stressed about, well, everything, really. Back to working, he feels the need to thank Oli.

"That helped," he finally admits as he's icing the cupcakes. "Like - a lot more than I thought it would've."

"I figured it would. And besides, I had been thinking of doing that to you all morning, so it's good I got it out of my system," he laughs in reply.

"I'm not surprised, that's pretty much what's on your mind all of the time," he teases, sending a playful glance Oli's way.

"What? That is not true! As a matter of fact, I sometimes think of having you suck my dick instead of fucking it, you know. I'm a flexible guy!"

Kellin laughs so hard that he screws up the icing on the one he's working on. He's about to pick it up to throw at Oli when Elliott barges through the door, glasses covered in what appears to be blue frosting. He slowly takes them off and looks at the two of them with a worried expression on his face.

"We have an unhappy customer," he says, slowly. Kellin and Oli look at each other before both rushing out to see the problem, both happier and before, and Kellin thankful for everything in his life - but mostly Oli.


End file.
